The Kitsune Sannin
by CDSoundtrack
Summary: In this AU, Naruto Uzumaki meets the Kyuubi as soon as he finishes thrashing Mizuki, and gets an offer he can't refuse, but on his terms. He is now preparing to become the Kitsune Sannin! This story contains powerful enemies, a powerful Naruto, and plenty of bashing of choice people and Konoha civilians! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Deal With the Devil

_**AN: Welcome to another new story, this one all about Naruto! Note: This story includes bashing of Konoha civilians, as well as some well-aimed smacks at the characters Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuuga. They may or may not have changes of heart at some point in the story, but expect them to be hated on to some degree. If that doesn't interest you, then kindly move along without flaming me. Thanks! Without further ado, I give you... The Kitsune Sannin!**_

The Kitsune Sannin

Chapter I: The Kekkei Genkai

" **You disappoint me ningen…"** A dark voice boomed, shaking the walls of a decrepit sewer, and awakening a blonde who was slumbering, floating in shallow water.

"Nani!?" He shouted, leaping straight into the air in surprise. His blue eyes scanned the area, not knowing what he was doing in a sewer, much less with a demonic and disembodied voice. The last thing he recalled, he had kicked the ever living crap out of Mizuki by use of the _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ , and receiving a headband from Iruka Umino, his sensei and friend, thus making him a Genin of Konohagakure.

" **Damn… Why is my container such an idiot?"** The voice sighed to itself, making the blonde ninja begin to run through the twisting halls of the sewer.

"I'll make you eat those words you sonuvabitch! Naruto Uzumaki is no idiot, dattebayo!" He ran for what felt like ages, traversing twists and turns throughout the crumbling sewer, before he finally found himself in a massive chamber.

The chamber was ruined in much the same way as the rest of the labyrinth the self-proclaimed future Hokage, with a few exceptions. Pillars that almost shined in comparison to the rest of the place, each holding a kanji for Mind, Body, and Chakra respectively, reached towards the ceiling. Along with these pillars was a row of bars, a gate of some kind, with the kanji for Seal written in what looked like dried blood.

Suddenly, a giant eye with a blood red iris and a slitted pupil opened up behind the gate, and a orange-red claw of massive proportions flew through the gate, nearly goring the blonde before he leaped out of the way.

" **Dammit, I missed…"** The voice boomed yet again, and now Naruto could tell it came from behind the cage.

"Oi! The hell're you doing!?" The blonde shouted, trying to figure out what happened and what had just tried to impale him.

" **Are you really that dense? I just tried to kill you."** The voice said matter-of-factly before Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He was dealing with none other than the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the strongest of the Biju, and the being sealed inside him.

"You… you're the reason my parents are dead, you're the reason the village hates me!" Naruto almost roared out, his anger reaching maximum in the span of only a few seconds, the Killing Intent radiating off him causing the water surrounding him to fly backwards.

" **What of it? Why I did what I did is none of your business. What is, however, is my offer."** Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Offer? What did the damn fox mean?

"What're you talking about? I'm not letting you free if that's what you mean." Naruto crossed his arms in defiance before glaring at the Kitsune, his anger fading momentarily, giving way to determination.

" **Of course not. If you attempted to free me, we'd both die. Now, my offer is such. If you die, so do I. Since I don't plan on dying anytime soon, you need to be stronger. I'll give you the powers of the Kitsune, then no one will stand in your way!"** The Kyuubi looked down at the jumpsuit-wearing blonde, as if to gauge his reaction, only to see a determined look in his cerulean eyes.

"Hell no. I'll earn my power myself, without your _help_." He spat the final word with such venom it could topple the Juubi. "I don't trust you to not take control of me, and I can't let you do that. I refuse your deal." Now the fox began to chuckle. "What's so funny?!" Naruto asked/yelled, making the large-eared fox wince.

" **You silly ningen, you think the amazing power of a kitsune would be yours to command fully? No, you must prove yourself worthy of many of the abilities, excluding the few I would give you from the start. Basic stuff really, enhanced instincts, durability, speed, endurance, and strength, you'll become immune to illusions, you can sense the intentions of others, your nails can become claws if you desire, your teeth will sharpen… and you will gain full control over the element of Wind, your natural affinity."** Once Naruto's eyes widened, the Bijuu knew it had him hooked.

Indeed, the idea was tempting. With that kind of power, he could easily kick the crap out of Sasuke-teme!

"Hey fox, what abilities do I need to prove myself able to use?" He asked, eagerness flowing into his voice.

" **The power to create unbreakable illusions, to walk in the dreams of others, some shapeshifting, life-force absorption, possession, the power to cause insanity, elemental auras, disaster manipulation, and full control over the elements that Kitsune have used over the ages: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Spirit, Space, Forest, Heaven, and Void."** Naruto's eyes were glazed over at that kind of power. It was becoming even more tempting to accept the deal, but everything seemed to be a bit _too_ perfect. He would be extraordinarily overpowered, especially if there was no catch.

"That all sounds great, but what's the catch?" He asked. While he was intelligent enough to know that it was very likely a trick, subtlety was never his strong suit.

" **Acting smart for once ningen, maybe I won't meet an early doom. The dog-clan of your village… Dogs are able to detect Kitsune, and they will sense your chakra merging with mine, and will probably attack. There's a massive rivalry between our species, so they will probably try to off you. Then there's the limiters. Kitsune, while proud creatures, are not arrogant. We have limits, and it's important to know them. If you get cocky, your powers will fluctuate and eventually fail until you learn some humility."** The beast explained, letting Naruto think for a moment. If any of his classmates had been inside his head (Naturally, Ino from the Yamanaka clan had been warned against doing exactly that), they would be shocked to see the place wasn't filling up with smoke.

"Okay, I believe you. If I take this deal, would it make me stronger for sure?" He asked, looking up at the Kyuubi.

" **Even as a Jinchuuriki you have limits, but they are farther than those of a normal human. With my help you could surpass anyone, and be the strongest being in the Elemental Nations!"** It boasted, grinning what could only be described as a slasher smile.

"I don't believe that." The kitsune raised an eyebrow at the blonde human before it, prompting him to elaborate. "You said I shouldn't get a big head, well take your own damn advice fur-face! I'm not gonna act like Sasuke-teme and think no one can beat me. There will always be someone stronger." The Kyuubi looked half insulted at the fur-face remark, and half shocked that such wise words would come from its container, who had up to this point shown no signs of being intelligent.

" **I'm shocked Uzumaki, you're not as brain dead as you act."** It chuckled, a low rumble that shook the sewer-like mindscape.

"Hey! Just because I don't like school doesn't mean I'm an idiot, dattebayo!" The fox sweatdropped at that verbal tick, being reminded of its old container.

" **Whatever you say. Do you want the power or not?"** It asked again, eager to get on with it and get away from the blonde. While he was obviously smarter than he let on, that didn't mean the blonde loudmouth was unable of giving powerful beings a massive headache. It idly mused at the irony of such thoughts, a headache being caused inside a mindscape, before the blonde looked up at it, determined sapphire orbs meeting menacing crimson.

"Let's do it." At Naruto's words a wall of youkai smacked against him like a malevolent current, but he held strong until he eventually passed out, the surge of energy fusing to his body making him delve deeper into unconsciousness.


	2. Team 7

Chapter II: Team 7 (And a lack of Konohamaru)

When Naruto woke up, he opened his eyes and saw a blinding white, accompanied by the overpowering smell of antiseptic. That meant he was in one of the places in Konoha he despised the most: The hospital. Sitting up, he saw Iruka sitting in a chair next to his bed, smiling warmly.

"I was hoping it was only chakra exhaustion when you dropped like a sack of rocks you knucklehead." The friendly teacher chuckled in relief, and Naruto laughed with him. He knew that it would be a bad idea to tell anyone in Konoha about his deal with the Kyuubi, so he would pretend it was just what they believed.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better Iruka-sensei! I'm ready to go on missions!" The blonde hopped up from the bed, punching at air.

"Calm down Naruto, you need to meet your team first. Since you were out for so long, you'll have to take your ninja identification picture later. Let's go to the classroom, and we'll create the new teams." Iruka grinned at his eagerness, being reminded of himself.

At the classroom, Naruto was reclining in _his_ seat as everyone else came in. No one seemed to comment on him being there, until Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru came in, the boy and his dog growling.

"Kiba, relax! Naruto's supposed to be here!" Iruka tried to get the dog boy to stop, but he charged at the blonde, fist raised for a haymaker.

Naruto suddenly felt a strong breeze flow around him, and power similar to his chakra but different. Unknown to him a small section of his back began glowing an airy blue…

"Snap out of it Kiba!" The Jinchuuriki launched a fist at Kiba, powered by the strange wind. The Inuzuka was hit in the gut and stayed there blinking for a moment, before he was suddenly flying backwards with the strength of gale force winds causing him to tear straight through the wall and into the hallway, where he startled a pair of fangirls- sorry, kunoichi who had been racing through the village to get there first.

"What kinda idiot tears a hole in a wall using Kiba?" Ino Yamanaka asked, distracted by what had occurred. Sakura Haruno on the other hand, had no such distractions.

"NARUTO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN! THAT'S MY SEAT!" She shouted at the blonde, who was looking in shock at his fist as the strange power faded away, wincing a bit. Thanks to his new senses, Sakura's already loud voice sounded akin to a howler monkey, and it made him want to clutch his ears in pain.

"Oh, Naruto. That explains it." Ino kicked Kiba once for good measure before heading into the classroom, hopping up on the desk facing Naruto. "What do you think you're doing taking the seat Sasuke-kun was saving for me?"

"Huh? Oh, Sasuke-teme, were you saving a spot for Ino?"

"Hn." The bluish black haired teen grunted in response.

"Good talk…" Naruto sweatdropped before turning to the Yamanaka. "Sorry Ino, but I don't know whether that was a yes or no."

"You baka! Sasuke-kun wants me there, he's just being stoic and cool!" The blonde haired clan princess glared at him, raising a fist.

"Hey man!" The student sitting in front of Naruto leaned back, knocking into Ino and sending her forwards.

We all know what happened here (Not today Yaoi fangirls!), so let's cut to the backlash…

"Hey! That was my first kiss Ino! The hell are you doing?!" Naruto was confused as all hell, obviously. An Uchiha fangirl had just kissed him!

"Gross! I was saving my first kiss for Sasuke-kun and now this dumbass took it!" Said fangirl gagged, holding her throat and attempting to throw up.

"Hn." Sasuke, surprise surprise, didn't give a single fuck that day.

Hinata immediately thought to herself if the attempted homicide of the Yamanaka clan heiress was a bad idea, before realizing she really shouldn't do something like that, she might get caught.

"NARUTOOOOOO! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF INO-PIG!" Sakura tried punching the blonde Jinchuuriki. Unlike every other time this happened, where she managed to send him clear across the room, _he caught it_. The sudden surprise was palpable.

"Sakura-chan, I'd prefer you don't punch me for what was obviously an accident." His tone was colder than usual, especially towards Sakura, who Naruto had put up with being a complete and utter bitch to him for years, no matter how nice he tried to be.

"Uhh… How about we get to team placements?" Iruka chimed in, in an attempt to distract the kids. It worked, everyone rushing to sit down and listen to him.

Naruto banged his head against his desk as Iruka gave the names of teams 1-6, mostly civilian kids who were good enough to pass (or had parents rich enough to bribe their way into the shinobi corps). He perked up when he heard:

"And now Team 7, we have Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, led by Kakashi Hatake…" Naturally, this caused three different reactions.

"CHA! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Sakura screamed from her spot behind Sasuke.

"Hn." As always, no fucks from the last loyal Uchiha.

Instead of saying anything, the second Uzumaki Jinchuuriki slammed his head against his desk with such force it cracked.

"Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba, your Jonin sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, so Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji, led by Sarutobi Asuma."

"Okay, we'll break for lunch and your Jonin senseis will be here in about an hour. I suggest eating with your team, learning more about them and whether you can work together." Iruka finished before walking out of the classroom, leaving the new teams to their own devices. There was immediately a cacophony breaking out.

"Why am I stuck with you slackers?!"  
"Ugh, mendokuse…"

"... munch munch munch… I don't mind it you guys…"

"So Sasuke-kun, want to eat lunch together?"

"Hn."

"Grrr… Akamaru and I are gonna kill that kid…"

"..."

"K-kiba-kun… Who are you t-talking about?"

"Why me? The bastard _and_ Sakura? I musta been an asshole in a previous life… At least I'm not a member of Team 9, the irony would kill me…"

The din eventually died down as the teams ate, Naruto mimicking Sasuke and eating alone (though he didn't have a pink haired fangirl harassing him) while everyone else followed Iruka's advice and ate with their teams.

After that uneventful lunch Iruka returned, and with him the Jonin senseis. All but…

"Hey Iruka-sensei, where's our sensei?!" Naruto asked impatiently, his team the last one remaining.

"Oh yeah… You'll be here a while. Good luck you guys!" He waved cheekily before making for the door, easily dodging the eraser Naruto threw at him.

"Traitor! What's his deal, ditching us like that?" The Uzumaki huffed, leaning forward in his seat and resting his chin on the cracked surface of the desk.

"Baka, it's obvious he has other classes to deal with! Just be like Sasuke-kun, all cool and collected, if you even can!" Sakura shouted at him, aiming to bop him on the head with her fist.

Naruto felt a strange breeze, the same as when Kiba attempted to assault him. This impacted Sakura's aim, and she instead hit the desk next to the Genin Goofball.

"HOW THE HELL DID I MISS?!" She screeches, making him wince and cover his ears. She tried again, only to miss once more.

This lasted a few hours, Naruto now having an utterly bored look on his face as Sakura got more and more pissed off, still attempting to knock the blonde out and still barely missing each time. Sasuke, while he would vehemently deny it if he was ever accused of such, actually found the sight to be decently amusing (Surprisingly, nothing exploded or died, hell didn't freeze over, and Thor didn't punch out Jesus).

"Sakura-chan, it seems like you can't punch me. I would prefer if you stopped trying." The Jinchuuriki sighed, having tired of this over the past hour.

"HOW DO YOU KEEP MAKING ME MISS?!" Sakura shouts/screeches, obviously impatient with her teammate.

"A wizard did it." He deadpans as the door slides open, revealing a tall scarecrow esque man with wild silver hair, his hitai-ate covering his left eye, and a mask covering the lower half of his face, so only his right eye showed.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!? YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!" The female member of Team 7 shouted in an accusatory tone at the lax Jonin, who winced a bit.

"My first thought is… I hate you." Naruto blinked. That voice sounded familiar… "Meet me on the rooftop." He eye smiled before using Shunshin to vanish in a puff of smoke. There was a pause, and then…

"Race ya!" Naruto, ever the hyperactive knucklehead, launched himself out the window, climbing up the outside of the academy with great speed and ease, his enhanced reflexes and strength making it easier than ever, and even the wind seemed to help him, pushing him upward.

"That… was unexpected." The Jonin sensei for Team 7 deadpanned at the blonde, who had made it up before Sasuke and Sakura could even react.

As the two finally made it up, their Sensei eye smiled again. It was really weird, and Naruto knew that it would take some getting used to.

"So, now that you two are finally here." They glared at Naruto at this point. "We should probably get to know each other. Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams." He looked to Sakura. "You first pinky."

"How about you go first sensei? Show us how it's done?" The pinkette suggests, her inner voice wondering whether he'd take the bait and reveal something about himself.

"Sure… I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes are way too varied to list, my dislikes the same. I have a lot of hobbies, and I've never really thought of my dreams." Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped, and Naruto face faulted.

' _All we got was his name!'_

"Uh… I'm Haruno Sakura… My likes are…" She giggled and turned to Sasuke, making the Uchiha roll his eyes. "MY DISLIKES ARE NARUTO-BAKA!" The Jinchuuriki shrugged, not as stressed about it as he probably would be before. "And my hobbies and dreams?" She looked at Sasuke again and blushed a bright red contrast to her bubblegum shaded hair.

"Okay, you next." He points to Sasuke.

"Hn. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have many likes and I have plenty of dislikes. I don't really have any hobbies, and my dream… no, my ambition, is to kill a certain man."

"And last but not least, you blondie." Kakashi eye smiled at the short Genin who looked so much like his sensei.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I like getting stronger and ramen! I dislike the time it takes to cook ramen and bastards who look like the ass end of a duck." Sasuke sneezed at this point. "My hobbies are training and testing my limits, and my dream… My dream is to become the strongest Hokage ever, and to have everyone respect me!" A gentle breeze flowed over the roof as he spoke, carrying with it several leaves and the feeling of strength that chakra gave off. It carried the sheer force of will that was contained within Naruto, and almost demanded respect…

Except no one but Kakashi seemed to care, since Sasuke was brooding and Sakura was fangirling, leaving the blonde to face fault.

"You're quite the… Interesting bunch." The Jonin eye smiled again as Naruto climbed to his feet once more. "Meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at eight AM for a… survival exercise. And don't eat breakfast, you may throw up." With that and a peace sign, the silver haired scarecrow Shunshinned away in a puff of smoke.

"...What is it with people and ditching us today?" Our favorite knucklehead asked, shaking his head and gripping the railing of the roof. "Whatever, see you guys tomorrow!" With that, he leaped over the edge, jumping off the wall of the Academy to launch himself in the direction of his apartment.

Naruto walked into Training Ground 7 at 7:00, his stomach full of ramen, wanting to learn more about his new powers before anyone was there. He closed his eyes and breathed, reaching for his chakra network like he had been taught. To his surprise, he encountered something… New.

His chakra network was there as always, though it seemed more tumultuous than before, as if far more energy was flowing through him. Along with that, there were 10 small areas near his back that seemed to emanate Chakra that felt different.

The first reminded him of a powerful breeze.

The second felt like waves, powerful ones crashing against his chakra network.

The third was warm, almost painfully so.

The fourth gave off a feeling of rock and rich soil.

The fifth sparked and crackled, almost like static.

The sixth felt odd, as if the chakra was layered and compressed.

The seventh felt like darkness and shadows

The eighth felt evangelical, like goodness and hope.

The ninth was life, and felt like a sunny glade.

And the tenth was the strangest, like the chakra was stretched very thin.

Oddly enough, only the first felt open to him, as if the other chakras were currently sealed. That must have been what the Kyuubi meant...

"...-ARUTO!" A massive shout called, sending Naruto out of his stupor as he investigated his Chakra, unintentionally pulling on the first area, the strange breeze chakra flooding his system.

His eyes flashed amethyst, and a small section of his back began glowing an airy blue. He could _feel_ the palpable change in his chakra network, it was as if his chakra had become wind for a short time...

"Ohayo Sakura, Sasuke-teme." He shook off whatever the feeling was. His pull on the chakra began to fade a bit, his eyes returning to normal.

The pinkette looked excruciatingly pissed off, having been standing there for almost twenty minutes while the blonde Jinchuuriki was doing whatever he had been doing.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in acknowledgment of Naruto, unintentionally activating Sakura's fangirl instincts. His charcoal colored eyes glared at the blonde as she yelled how cool he was, an unspoken 'you owe me' that made the Uzumaki beam.

Sasuke was an ass, without a shadow of a doubt, but Naruto couldn't blame him. His older brother had wiped out his whole family after all.

He gave him crap about the fact that he was rude, but he couldn't help but respect him. Sasuke was the only person in the village who knew loneliness like he did, diluted as his case was by the villagers and ninja alike that kissed the ground he walked on, simply because of the name Uchiha.

Naruto would take what he could get in terms of camaraderie, and that included power hungry avengers who were worshipped by the very people that despised him.

So they waited for their sensei. And waited. And waited a little bit more just to change things up a bit. Finally, as 11:00 approached, a puff of smoke revealed Kakashi, who raised his hand in a peace sign.

"Yo."

"You kept us waiting for three hours and all you can say is 'yo'?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly what was wrong with his sensei.

"Well, I came across a black cat, so I had to go the long way around the village." That excuse had been so bad it made the Genin sweatdrop.

"THAT'S BULL KAKASHI-SENSEI! HOW DARE YOU KEEP SASUKE-KUN WAITING?!" The pinkette kunoichi screamed, trying to send KI at the Jonin, who just eye smiled at them.

"Anyway my little Genin, think of this as another test for you. To see if you're sent back to the Academy, or you start as a team."

"What the hell? You can't just send us back to the Academy! We already passed the exams! Well, except Naruto-baka!" Sakura shot a glare at Naruto, who rubbed the back of his head.

"That test was to see who had the potential to become Genin. This test will prove you have what it takes to be one now. And Naruto… He passed a special test of his own design." The blonde beamed at that.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" The silver haired Jonin held up two small silver bells, clicking them together and making them ring.

"This is your test. If you manage to get a bell from me before noon, you are officially a Genin of Konohagakure. If you don't, that means no lunch and you get tied to one of these poles." They sweatdropped. He only had two bells, which meant…

"At least one of us is going to end up without lunch and bound." Sasuke said what everyone was thinking, and the S duo heard their stomach's grumble, as they had followed Kakashi's order not to eat breakfast. Naruto, naturally, had ramen on the brain, and had forgotten.

"That's right Sasuke." He set out three bento boxes, as well as a small timer set for an hour. "Now, you'll have to fight with intent to kill, or you'll never get these bells. Begin!" A wind blew through the clearing, showing that Sasuke and Sakura had vanished, leaving only Kakashi and Naruto.

"You know… You probably should have hid with the others. Facing a Jonin level opponent with only Genin level strength head on is rather idiotic." He said in a bored monotone, reaching for his kunai pouch and causing the trio to tense, wondering what weapon he would pull out.

They all collectively facepalmed when they saw him pull out a book and open it to a seemingly random page.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto asked/shouted, irritated with his scarecrow esque sensei.

"Reading."

"But why?"

"... To find out what happens next?" He raised his one visible eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to take this seriously Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, irritated that he was being ignored.

"I'm more than capable in facing you with Taijutsu while reading." A tic mark appeared on the blonde as he charged the Jonin.

"I'll make you eat those words!" He let loose a punch at the silver haired reader, who easily dodged it by leaning away from it.

To his shock, as well as the others, a sound like an explosive tag going off burst from the clearing, sending Kakashi reeling towards the trees.

"... Maybe I was wrong." He checked his book for damage, and found a few wrinkled pages that made his eye twitch as he put it away. "Okay blondie, you have my attention. Just what did you do?" He asked with curiosity.

"I'm not sure…" He looked at his knuckles and shrugged, feeling the strange pull from before. It seemed that he was pulling on one of the special types of Chakra, and that was what had gifted him that strange ability. "But it's awesome!" They all sweatdropped. Naruto wasn't any more mature than before, despite being stronger!

"Well, it is certainly-!" A sudden wave of kunai knives and shuriken curved through the air, striking the sensei and launching him towards the center of the clearing.

"Got him." Sasuke let out a malicious smirk, only to make a deadpan glare as he saw the chopped up log that Kakashi had Kawarimi'd with.

"You know, you shouldn't give away your position like that." He eye smiled at the blue haired Genin, who jumped back and cursed before sending his hands through several hand signs that made his single visible eye narrow. "You know, you shouldn't have the chakra capacity for that."

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!" Sasuke responded to the challenge, launching a huge stream of fire towards the shocked Hatake. By the time it faded, all that showed was a huge hole where there was once forest, and the charred remains of another Kawarimi.

' _Holy crap! Can I do that?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he saw what happened, and how powerful the technique was.

' _Where is he? Front? Sides? Behind? Above?'_ Suddenly the ground rumbled beneath Sasuke, and a hand grabbed his sandal clad foot. ' _Below!'_ He thought as he was suddenly pulled into the ground.

"That would be my **Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu**. I take it you like it?" The silver haired Jonin eye smiled as the teen scowled, only his head sticking up out of the ground, looking like a Whack-a-Mole.

"It's round two Kakashi-sensei! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " A puff of smoke appeared at the blonde's shout, and suddenly there were over a dozen of him.

"Shadow Clones…" As they ran at Kakashi he dodged to the sides of the blows, avoiding the strange energy that seemed to explode off his fists with each attempted strike. "Ultimately useless. **Leaf Village's Hidden Art: Thousand Years of Pain**!" He found who he guessed was the real Naruto, setting his hands in a hand sign with the index and middle fingers pointing out of a closed fist.

And for the second time this chapter the author opted not to describe a situation, this one which could possibly up the rating of the fanfiction, or at least put said author on a watchlist.

The unfortunate Naruto who would probably need years of therapy to get over this event suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke, and Kakashi cursed as he realized he had picked the wrong one, and that he was surrounded by pissed off Naruto's

"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI-SENSEI!?" They all began throwing haymakers and the occasional kick at him, and it took all he had to dodge. Even Jonin can have trouble when they are outnumbered by a pissed off opponent, who had small explosions of wind bursting off of every thrown appendage, don't give him crap!

While Kakashi was dodging this onslaught, the real Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the ground, turning to Kakashi's brawl that now looked like a huge dust cloud..

"My clones won't last long if he starts fighting back. We should go for the bells together, he can't stop us both." He looked to the Uchiha clan heir, only to see a blinking outline where he once was. "Sasuke you sonuvabitch…" Naruto just decided to watch the fight for now, offering support for Sasuke if he needed it, Sakura still nowhere to be seen. As the smoke cleared, he saw… Narutos. No Kakashi or Sasuke, just Narutos who looked confused as hell.

"Didn't we see the teme run in here?"

"Screw him, where's Kakashi?!"

"Do you think they henged into us?"

"Hey, that could be it! Now, whoever isn't Naruto raise your hand." A cricket chirped, but no one raised their hand. "Coulda sworn that would work…"

"Hn."

"Found Sasuke!"

"Don't you guys think that this is a bit crazy?"

"He's being rational! It must be Kakashi!" The clones and Sasuke (the only Naruto with a scowl) jumped the unfortunate Naruto lookalike, who was revealed to be… a log.

"I hate that damn log!" One Naruto shouted in irritation, kicking the log into the remaining woods before the brooding Naruto punched him through the head, as well as the others, revealing himself to indeed be Sasuke.

"One of you is bad enough dobe…" He released his henge and scowled at the remaining Naruto, as if contemplating punching him as well, before deciding against it.

"Same goes for you teme. What do you say, team up to get those bells?"

"Hn."

"... I'm just gonna take that as a yes. We don't have much time, so I have a plan…"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura marched towards Kakashi, who was trying to flatten the wrinkled pages of his precious Icha Icha Paradise, heads held high and a confident look on their faces.

"If it didn't work last time, what makes you think it will this time?" He raised his one visible eyebrow as he put the book away, finally accepting he would have to spend more of his money to buy a new one. Or maybe force Naruto to buy it, since he was the one who ruined its perfection.

"Because this time we're coming at you with everything we have! Shannaro!" Sakura raised her fist, although she was hiding behind Sasuke, who looked bored as always.

"Hn. Don't slow me down you two."

"Dammit Sasuke-teme! Let's just kick his ass and get those bells already!" With that shout from the blonde, the three charged, engaging in an all out brawl with the evasive Jonin.

While this was happening and Kakashi was busy dodging or countering blows from the three Genin, a figure stealthily snuck up to him, swiping at the bells when it felt close enough to reach. One was caught by its hand, but the other was sent flying into the brush. Silence reigned as the fight drew to a halt, before the alarm rang, and…

"CHA! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL ONCE AGAIN!" Sakura shouted from the forest, making Kakashi's eye narrow at the three opponents he had been fighting, the Sakura grinning sheepishly.

"Are you going to explain what's happening?" He asked, and now he was surprised when both the Sasuke and Sakura turned into Naruto's, while the real Sasuke and Sakura walked up, a smug grin on the former's face, while the latter just looked ecstatic. Naruto, the real one, also looked pretty pleased.

"Easy Kakashi-sensei! I made two Kage Bunshins, and made them Henge into Sasuke-teme and Sakura, while the real Sasuke snuck around to get the bells. I guess you only got one Sasuke?" Naruto turned to the blue haired Uchiha, who held up a bell.

"And I got the other one! Which means I'm on Sasuke-kun's team and Naruto-baka has to go back to the Academy!" Sakura bounced up and down, showing the bell that had landed in front of her.

"But first, it's time for lunch." Kakashi eye smiled at them. "Since you both have a bell, that means Naruto will be tied to the pole and not given a bento box." Naruto gulped, before a defiant glare appeared in his cerulean eyes.

"Hey, that's bull Kakashi! It was Sasuke-teme and me who came up with the plan, Sakura just caught the bell!"

"That may be so, but I said whoever had the bells would be given lunch."

"Touche, but you never said anything about taking lunch!" Naruto made a lunge at the bento boxes, but was clotheslined by Kakashi. In an instant, he was tied to the center of a pole, one of three in the center of the training ground next to the crystal like Memorial Stone.

"Enjoy lunch you two. Don't share your lunch with Naruto, or untie him. Bye!" He created a puff of smoke and vanished, leaving the three, two of which were opening their lunches and looking ready to eat.

"This is total bullshit! Ah well, I can always go back to the Academy and pass again, especially since I know the Kage Bunshin now!" Naruto hated the embarrassment of this situation, but knew he would be fine, just a bit late to his dream was all. He'd still surpass every Hokage!

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Naruto, you won't be allowed into the ninja program at all now." And suddenly, as Kakashi's voice echoed around the field, Naruto crumbled. He lowered his head, his spiky hair drooping in front of his dull eyes.

"I'll never become Hokage?" Suddenly he gritted his teeth and sent a glare at where Kakashi had been, who flinched at the surprising Killing Intent from his hiding place.

' _How is he doing this? Is this the Kyuubi's energy?'_ The Jonin asked inwardly, able to keep himself under control because he's felt KI like this before, though Sakura and Sasuke had trouble remaining standing.

"This is BULLSHIT! I WILL become Hokage, even if I have to kick your ass to do it!" Naruto strained against the ropes, feeling the airy aura surround him once more as he struggled to free himself. The ropes were imbued with chakra, making them both stronger and more flexible than steel. It was almost impossible to get out of them without untying them.

As if reacting to the challenge the only way he knew, flipping it off before beating the hell out of it, Naruto tore through the ropes, seething. Inwardly he was shocked at his anger, and how it was moving his body almost against his will. It must've been a side effect of the powers Kyuubi gave him… Now that he thought about it, that explained why he had gotten so pissed at Sakura earlier, it was such a switch from his usual personality it only made sense that his emotions were more powerful now.

"Sakura, Sasuke-teme… When Kakashi gets back, I want you to help me kick the crap out of him until he takes me on as a Genin student!" His anger had been replaced, now his eyes shined with determination as his KI faded, making both Sakura and even Sasuke sigh in relief.

"Hn." The Uchiha Avenger handed Naruto his bento box, silently saying that he needed to keep his strength up if he really wanted to fight Kakashi. He wouldn't stand with the dobe, he had no reason to, but he did grudgingly respect him.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun is right Naruto-baka! We don't need to help you fight our sensei, but I guess… You can have some food if you really want to try and beat him." Sakura swallowed her pride and offered the blonde some of her food as well. He beamed at the duo before he tucked in, restoring his energy from trying to fight Kakashi so many times already.

"Thanks you guys!" He smiled happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he awaited the scarecrow's return. Speak of the devil, he appeared in a puff of smoke, sending out his own KI and letting them know… He. Was. Pissed.

"YOUUUUUUUUU!" He shouted as he charged, Naruto tensing and launching a roundhouse kick at the Jonin as he got in range, which he caught by the shin. "Pass." His demeanor suddenly shifted as he eye smiled, the KI vanishing, and now the three teens face faulted.

"Say what now?" Naruto asked as he climbed back to his feet, deadpanning at the Jonin.

"What." At the glare, Kakashi released Naruto's leg. "The test wasn't about the bells, it was about teamwork." At this, Sakura's eyes widened.

"But there were only two bells! You wanted to divide us and see if we could still work together!"

"Exactly Pinky." She scowled at the apparently permanent nickname. "Broody and blondie managed to work together earlier, with Naruto distracting me by Henging two Shadow Clones to look like you two. Now you two show that, even if you don't agree with him and don't want to compromise your position as Genin, you are willing to break a rule for Naruto. Those who abandon the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." The powerful words made the three quiet for a moment, as the silver haired man looked to the Memorial Stone. "Do you three know why we have those names carved into that stone? They were the greatest heroes this village has ever known." His voice was unreadable,though oddly serious.

"I know my goal. To get my name written on that stone!" Naruto shouted his goal, and was met with an odd look from Kakashi.

"These are the names of the ninja who died serving Konohagakure." Naruto's determination seemed to fade for a moment, before coming back in full force.

"If that's what it takes to earn the respect of everyone." They couldn't help but gape at him, he was looking the possibility of death in the eye and insulting its mother. But that _was_ his way after all.

"Don't make your dream becoming a martyr Naruto." _You already are one._ Kakashi added silently, giving the determined blonde a sympathetic look.

"Everyone dies eventually, and I'd have it no other way than to die protecting Jiji's Will of Fire!" His willingness to sacrifice himself made the other three ninja look at him with pride, grudging acceptance, and envy/respect respectively.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he realized why his sensei called him Naruto, and felt a temptation to reread _Tales of a Gutsy Ninja_.

Sakura huffed at Naruto's attempt to be as cool as Sasuke, but she couldn't deny the willpower in his words.

Sasuke couldn't believe his rival. For all that talk of becoming Hokage, he was that willing to die, possibly even before he fulfilled his dream? That mental strength, it must have taken an interesting type of training to fulfill!

"You know, how about I take you three out to eat? I'll pay and everything." He eye smiled once more, knowing that these three had great potential within them.

"Yeah, let's go get Ichiraku's Ramen!" Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly, while Sasuke and Sakura were suffering from whiplash from how they had changed topics as if Naruto hadn't just uttered his willingness to die for his village.

"Hn."

"Is ramen the only thing on your mind Naruto-baka?!"

' _Oh Kami, how will they react to D-rank missions?'_ Kakashi thought with a worried tone, before he waved it off. ' _Nah, they seem like they'll be fine.'_


End file.
